


오늘부터, you're mine

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Series: You're Mine [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, did i plan to write this? no. did i procrastinate and this happened? you can prove nothing!, lovers....such a weird word, supportive friend squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Hakyeon is in love with Taekwoon, but Taekwoon is...hesitant to let himself fall too. Fortunately, their friends are all invested in solving the third worst kept secret of Jelpi.





	오늘부터, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a try. Hope you enjoy reading~

_ do you think I will ever be happy _ , is the text that wakes Taekwoon up.

Taekwoon had been dozing on his desk, the file pillowed under his head imprinting on his cheek, so the text from Jaehwan is a welcome intervention.

Jaehwan’s text however is...concerning.

Foregoing the urge to ask if Jaehwan is upset because he has run out of chicken wings again, Taekwoon decides to take a more mature approach.

_ What’s wrong _ , he texts back instead, taking care to capitalize his text (because he is not a heathen like Jaehwan). Then he sits upright, rolling his shoulders back.

He could do with some coffee, Taekwoon decides, making his way to the communal kitchen where the espresso machine sits. It’s past midnight, and the office is empty. Taekwoon takes the opportunity to lightly hum under his breath as he flips on the lights.

He busies himself with making coffee, turning on the TV for some background noise, while keeping an eye on his phone where a conversation bubble keeps on appearing and disappearing.

After 5 minutes of no answer from Jaehwan, Taekwoon sighs. 

The times are rare and far between, but Taekwoon knows that Jaehwan must be having one of his low moments, where he feels lonely and anxious and just  _ wrong _ . Taekwoon has those moments too, but he is far better at handling them than Jaehwan. Jaehwan bottles up his feelings and fills his days with an incredible amount of fieldwork, hitting rock bottom and scraping by till he finds something else to occupy himself with.

_ Jaehwanie, _ Taekwoon types back.  _ Come on, talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind _ .

_ it’s nothing, hyung.  _ Jaehwan types back almost immediately, punctuating his text with three 3 V signs for some reason.  _ you should go sleep _ .

_ I was asleep. _ Taekwoon writes back.  _ In my office, on last month’s stat reports _ .

_ good thing i woke you up!!! _ Jaehwan replies.  _ now you can go sleep in an actual bed, like a normal human being _ .  _ night hyungie~ _

Taekwoon sighs yet again at Jaehwan shutting him down, but decides to follow his advice anyway. He needs to get some sleep, especially before his meeting with his programme’s region managers the next morning (where he knows he’ll be bombarded with a hundred useless questions that will test his patience).

30 minutes later, Taekwoon finishes reviewing his presentation points. He makes his way to the lobby, rummaging in his pocket for his car keys. In the car park area in front of the building, he sees one solitary figure, dimly lit by the glare of the phone in their hand.

If the late hour presence wasn’t enough, the slim silhouette and the fitted trench coat is a dead giveaway. After a moment spent deliberating, Taekwoon jogs up to the figure, intentionally making his steps loud so as to not cause an unnecessary scare.

“Hakyeon!” he calls, pitching his voice louder than usual and wincing when Hakyeon startles and almost drops his phone.

“Taekwoon?” their division’s strategy head says, turning around and unplugging his earphones. “You’re in late.”

“So are you,” Taekwoon smiles wryly.

“But I usually am,” Hakyeon smiles back. “Big meeting tomorrow?”

Taekwoon nods. “Are you headed to your car?”

“Ah, my car is at the mechanic’s for this week,” Hakyeon replies sheepishly. “Waiting for an Uber.”  

“Let me give you a lift,” Taekwoon offers, feeling his stomach do a small somersault.

“That’s really kind of you,” Hakyeon says softly, the same moment a sedan zooms into view. “But my ride is here, so another time maybe?”

Taekwoon nods, biting the corner of his lip thoughtfully. “Get some sleep.”

“Night to you too,” Hakyeon laughs, hand reaching out to lightly brush against the arm of Taekwoon’s overcoat. “Best of luck for tomorrow.”

And with one beatific parting smile, Cha Hakyeon leaves in his Uber and Taekwoon stares after him, an indescribable feeling permeating his veins.

Must be the coffee, Taekwoon surmises, walking to his car. Never mind that he drinks 12 cups of coffee a day and hasn’t had this feeling before.

-

Tuesday finds Taekwoon texting Jaehwan while nursing a glass of wine. There’s some solace in knowing Jaehwan is also drinking - whiskey - on the other end of the line.

Their conversation had started with Taekwoon consulting Jaehwan about a project and had veered off into Jaehwan asking what Taekwoon was doing. Taekwoon had confessed that he was cooking himself dinner and Jaehwan had proclaimed he needed a man in his life who would cook for him, and that had induced Taekwoon to suggest potential beaus from his small sphere of friends and tolerable colleagues.

_ What about Seungkwan _ , he suggests, twirling his fork around some spaghetti.  

_ he’s my child. www :x _ , is Jaehwan’s prompt reply.

_ Hyogi? _ Taekwoon persists. 

_ he’s bin’s baby. also a baby. hyungie why TT TT _

_ Jongin? _ Taekwoon types, thoughtfully sipping his wine. At this rate, he’d run out of people before Jaehwan ran out of excuses.

_ lol Taemin would kill me _ , Jaehwan writes back, sending a barrage of the knife emojis.

_ But he’s with Sunmi?? Right?? _ Taekwoon asks confusedly.

_ oh my sweet summer child _ ...is Jaehwan’s immediate reply.

_?? _

_ :3 _

_ :( _

_ gasp, you used an emoji :o  _  Jaehwan types back incredulously.

>_>

_ and another :O who are you and what have you done with Jung Taekwoon!! _

_ I’m not that much older thank you, I know how to use emojis, _ Taekwoon writes back, polishing off his food and heading towards the sink.

_ could have fooled me :p  _ replies Jaehwan, before sending back screenshots of two restaurant menus.  _ i know i just had dinner an hour ago, but i might get hungry in a bit. should i get kung pao chicken or a burger? _

_ Go to sleep you brat _ , Taekwoon rolls his eyes.  _ And eat some veggies. _

_ only if you cook for me~ night old man~  _ Jaehwan types back, and Taekwoon can almost hear him giggling.

_ btw i noticed, off all the names you’ve dropped, you did not mention hakyeonie hyung….interesting, _ writes Jaehwan before Taekwoon can curse his insolence.

Now that gave Taekwoon pause. Because yes, Hakyeon was single. And a great catch. But...

_ You’re reading too much into it _ , he writes back instead, hoping against hope that Jaehwan doesn’t question him further.

The chat bubble appears and disappears for a good two minutes while Taekwoon turns off the lights of his apartment and heads to his bedroom.

Though his phone buzzes with the messenger notification, Taekwoon takes his time undressing and brushing his teeth before attending to his phone.

_ you know he likes you, right? _ Jaehwan has asked, going straight to the point as he often notoriously does.

_ I do. _ Taekwoon writes back, trying to put his thoughts into words. He does know, Hakyeon has been extremely unsubtle about letting him know, but Taekwoon is...

_ I’m just...not ready _ , he finally confesses to Jaehwan.  _ I’ve never been in a relationship before _ .

It’s true enough. He’d been too buried in his books through his university years, and his so-called ‘ice prince’ persona had apparently been too intimidating for others. Which is why it was and still is a surprise that someone as vibrant as Hakyeon...

_ fair enough.  _ Taekwoon’s phone pinges, bringing him out of his reverie.  _ make sure he knows too, ok?  _ Jaehwan demands, and Taekwoon sighs.

_ Good night, J,  _ Taekwoon writes back, melting into his blankets, and already feeling anxiety creeping up his veins at the thought of *letting Hakyeon know*.

_love you, hyungie <3_ _here for you no matter what_ is Jaehwan’s parting reply, and it manages to put an indulgent smile on Taekwoon’s face.

-

The next few weeks are hectic, to say the least. Taekwoon’s programme is making a bid for a multi-million dollar grant, and Hakyeon naturally gets involved. So do Jaehwan and Hongbin, field guru and researcher extraordinaire.

They are bidding with a blockchain-based education model, which had Jaehwan and Hongbin travelling around the different divisions testing and validating results. In the meantime, Hakyeon and Taekwoon get holed up in their headquarters, spending late nights reframing the proposal to guarantee a winning edge.

“Here’s today’s updates,” Taekwoon holds up the printout of the 12 page report, walking into Hakyeon’s office at 7 pm. 

Hakyeon, who had been perusing the monthly stat reports from their Japan division, looks up with a tired smile before gesturing to his couch.

Spending the past few weeks in such close proximity has taught Taekwoon to understand that Hakyeon means for Taekwoon to stay but not talk to him until he was done with his current work. So Taekwoon takes the chance to look at Hakyeon, at his new haircut, the toned forearms exposed by his sweater, and the pen he has twirling between his fingers. And promptly decides that he needs a distraction. He quickly takes out his phone, laying down the report on the formica side table with the miniature cacti.

After spending a good 20 minutes playing a mindless game, Taekwoon looks up to find Hakyeon still poring over his notes, so Taekwoon makes the executive decision to catch a short nap. 

When he awakens, Taekwoon finds Hakyeon leaning over him, a small smile playing on his face and a box of Chinese takeout held in his hands.

“Thought that would wake you up,” Hakyeon teases, handing the takeout box and a fork to Taekwoon.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Taekwoon blinks confusedly, senses pleasantly overwhelmed with Hakyeon’s faintly spicy cologne. “How long was I out?”

“It’s just over 9 pm,” Hakyeon informs him, popping a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

Taekwoon pouts slightly, hoping that he had neither snored nor drooled on Hakyeon’s couch. “Done with your Japan report?”

“Yep, although I will need to visit the division sometime in the next two weeks,” Hakyeon furrows his brows, before shaking his head. “But after dinner, I’m all yours.”

Immediately Hakyeon’s eyes widen, and Taekwoon almost chokes on a shrimp. Can people die from choking on a shrimp? Taekwoon doesn’t want that to be his legacy….

“Oh no, I meant, we can talk after dinner,” a flustered Hakyeon explains as Taekwoon tries to pass off his near brush with death as a cough. “About your proposal. For the grant.”

“Mmhmm,” Taekwoon hums awkwardly, leaping for his phone when it rings. Jaehwan’s scrunched up face flashes on his phone screen and Taekwoon sends up well wishes to the cosmos.

“Jaehwanie, hi!” he gasps into his phone.

For a moment there’s only silence before Jaehwan’s voice crackles across the line. “Hyung...are you...high?”  

“What, no!” Taekwoon laughs lamely, avoiding Hakyeon’s eyes.

“Alright,” Jaehwan drawls. “Wait...are you with Hakyeon hyung? Is that why you sound so flustered? That’s so cute!” Jaehwan screeches and Taekwoon retracts his earlier well wishes.

“Did you need anything?” he asks pointedly instead.

“Oh, just letting you know, one of the technicians messed up a data point so the report I mailed earlier was wrong. Seungkwan and I went over the entire report again, plus the last two day’s data to make sure we don’t have any more inaccuracies,” Jaehwan rambles tiredly. “Long story short, I just sent over a new version, so discard the earlier one, ok?”

“Thanks Jaehwanie, I’m always grateful for you,” Taekwoon says with feeling. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I will, in a bit,” Jaehwan replies back, forcedly injecting some cheer into his voice.

“Promise me you won’t go to sleep without eating,” Taekwoon demands intensely, knowing full well that Jaehwan often tended to do that.

“Okay hyung,” Jaehwan replies after a moment’s pause. “I’m… gonna go now. Chill a bit. Will you have time for our regular monthly meetup when I come back to the HQ next weekend?”

“Of course I will have time for you,” Taekwoon replies. “I’m going to pencil in Saturday night, okay?”

“Night hyungie, now enjoy your time with Hakyeonie hyung. And tell me everything next weekend!” with that Jaehwan hangs up, leaving Taekwoon to gape at his phone.

“Sorry, that was Jaehwan. Earlier report’s been an error. Can I borrow your printer?” he asks Hakyeon, who’s studying him with a strange look on his face.

“Definitely,” Hakyeon acquiesces. “But after dinner.”

Taekwoon nods, digging back into his food, pretending not to feel the weight of Hakyeon’s gaze on him.

“You seem… close with Jaehwan,” Hakyeon comments carefully once Taekwoon takes a break for a sip of soda.

Taekwoon nods. “Yeah, we are close. You could say that.”

Hakyeon hums, toying around with the remnants of the salad he’d been having. “Do you think we could be close too?”

Does he think…  _ oh _ , it hits Taekwoon what Hakyeon is worried about.  

“I think we’re close,” Taekwoon comments offhandedly, not knowing what else to say. Speaking to Jaehwan or even Wonshik, who he has come to care for like his own kin, has never been too difficult. Speaking to Hakyeon, who is a friend but also maybe potentially more, is more delicate.

“Don’t you think this is close?” Taekwoon gestures at the spread of takeout between them, trying to defuse the situation. 

“What if I wanted to be closer, no, closest, to you?” Hakyeon asks softly, not looking up from his beer bottle.

Taekwoon’s blood runs cold for a moment before his heart starts pumping double time.

“Hakyeon,” he calls softly, not knowing what he’s trying to say, but not liking the doubt etched on Hakyeon’s face either. “I am not…,” here he pauses to gather his thoughts. “I-What I’m trying to say, you have to give me some time. I’m not the most…” Taekwoon trails off, wringing his hands and hoping Hakyeon can somehow understand his turmoil.

“Let me get you more veggies,” Hakyeon says after a beat, offering his plate to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon takes it for the truce that it is, and steals a good amount of carrots from Hakyeon’s salad.

“Thank you,” he says gratefully, munching on a carrot. Looking at Hakyeon’s indulgent smile, he decides to try too. “Here, have a shrimp,” Taekwoon offers, stabbing a shrimp with his fork and extending it towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon meets Taekwoon’s gaze unflinchingly for a few seconds before leaning forward and biting the shrimp off Taekwoon’s fork.

Taekwoon sends up prayers again, for his impending demise.

-

“I can’t stay for long, I’m going gaming with my friends,” Hyuk says, speedwalking to the table and dropping into the chair opposite Taekwoon. 

“Hello to you too?” Taekwoon says confusedly, because he was supposed to meet Jaehwan at Shooting Star, not Hyuk. Right?

“Sorry for being late,” Jaehwan beams as he walks up to the table. He squeezes Taekwoon in the semblance of a hug before dropping to a seat beside Hyuk.

“Umm,” Taekwoon drones, looking between Jaehwan and Hyuk.

“Oh right,” Jaehwan slaps his hands on the table. “Right. I brought Hyogi along for ideas to help solve Jelpi’s third worst kept secret.”

“Which is?” Taekwoon asks curiously, vaguely remembering about hearing of the list of secrets Jaehwan and his mentee network maintained.

“Hakyeon hyung liking you but not having the courage to outright ask you out. And you feeling some sort of mushy feelings for Hakyeon hyung but being too reticent to ask him out,” Hyuk primly summarizes.

Taekwoon is at the same time outraged and flustered.“I know this isn’t ideal,” Jaehwan placates, easily reading Taekwoon’s expression for the conflict that’s brewing in him. “But you’ve spent half of the last month working late nights with Hakyeon hyung, and all Hongbin has heard from him is discouraging, angsty texts of longing. You haven’t let him know, have you?”

“I don’t know how to,” Taekwoon exhales, feeling his shoulders slump. “I’ve told him I need more time though.”

“But have you told him why?” Hyuk asks, leaning forward in his seat. “Does he know you kind of might like him too?”

Taekwoon shakes his head, burying his head on the table. He doesn’t look up when Jaehwan pokes at his shoulder, or when the waitress comes to take their order. He persists until Jaehwan gives up caressing his shoulder comfortingly, and the table succumbs into silence.

When he looks up, Taekwoon finds Hyuk typing something on his phone and Jaehwan studiously scrutinizing the dessert menu like the sugar-addict that he is.

“What did you order?” he asks, crawling upright.

“One large pizza, which Hyuk will eat and leave. Sandwiches and wings for me, a burger and chicken fry for you. Ginger ale for the table,” Jaehwan answers, still not looking away from the menu. “Should I get soft serve, an eclair, or settle for the flan?”

“This is why you can’t do relationships,” Hyuk bumps his shoulder against Jaehwan. “You’re forever confused about what you want.”

“Also because I literally don’t have any downtime,” Jaehwan sighs dramatically.

“And whatever free time you have, you use it to marathon One Piece and perform miserably on online games,” Taekwoon pitches in his two cents with a small smile, thankful that his dongsaengs are giving him an out.

“Rude, and uncalled for,” Jaehwan fake-glares at the two of them before bursting into laughter. 

The food arrives, and Hyuk - as promised - devours 6 slices of the pizza and one of Jaehwan’s sandwiches in under 10 minutes before taking his leave. Taekwoon waves goodbye, impressed by and slightly jealous of his metabolism, before focusing on Jaehwan, who is currently pouting at his leftover sandwich and moodily chewing his pizza.

“Want to order another sandwich?” Taekwoon asks.

“Nah, this is fine,” Jaehwan shrugs, reclining back on his seat. “Sorry for springing Hyuk on you, but he ships the two of you.”

“Ships,” Taekwoon says flatly, trying to keep the judgement out of his voice.

Jaehwan nods enthusiastically. “Btw, after you became friends with the tabletop, he texted me to tell you that you should have dinner with Hakyeon hyung.”

“We shared takeout at least 3 times last week,” Taekwoon says. It’s true, they ended up working after hours on the proposal, and had ordered in sustenance.

“He meant, dinner for two. In the outside world. Preferably candlelit,” Jaehwan explains.

“Don’t you think that’s moving too fast?” Taekwoon asks, poking at his cuticles.

“Taekwoonie hyung,” Jaehwan beseeches. “You like Hakyeon hyung, don’t you?”

“He’s nice, and kind, and very smart,” Taekwoon answers evasively. “And he makes great coffee.”

“You can say the same about Hongbin, well except the coffee bit,” Jaehwan grimaces. “But does he seem like someone you’d want to get to know more of? Maybe spend time together with?”   

“I guess,” Taekwoon shrugs.

“Don’t be like that,” Jaehwan says crossly, kicking Taekwoon’s ankle with his foot.

“I get no respect from you brats,” Taekwoon whines, very maturely kicking Jaehwan back. The kicking fight that ensues is inevitable, until a truce is declared when the waitress reappears with Jaehwan’s flan. 

“Ask him for coffee at Steel Heart,” Jaehwan insists, losing the battle of stopping Taekwoon from devouring half his dessert. (Good thing he asked for a takeaway eclair).

“I will, after the proposal,” Taekwoon promises, licking his spoon clean.

Jaehwan shakes his head. “Do it next week. Hyung is getting back on Tuesday, so he should be relatively free that day. Ask him.”

“Pushy,” Taekwoon surmises, poking at Jaehwan’s shoulder before raising his hand to signal for the bill like the kind hyung that he is.

Later that night, when he’s home alone and watering the lone cactus adorning his windowsill, Taekwoon is reminded the miniature cacti in Hakyeon’s office, and of what Hyuk and Jaehwan had suggested. 

Fetching his phone from his pocket, he opens up his chat with Hakyeon. It’s mostly business related talk, with random personal questions (all initiated by Hakyeon) interspersed. 

Taking a deep breath, Taekwoon decides to be brave.

_ Do you want to get coffee from Steel Heart on Tuesday? _ Taekwoon asks. _ I heard you’re returning on Tuesday... _ he trails off. 

_ I would love to! _ Hakyeon replies in less than a minute.  _ Is it the usual gang? Because I need to have Words _ **_™_ ** _ with Hongbin and Wonshik.  _

Taekwoon wants to be suave, he wants to tell Hakyeon it’s going to be the two of them only, so they can hang out and talk, but he chickens out at the last moment.

_ Yeah, sure,  _ Taekwoon replies instead.  _ Let’s meet then. Bye. _

Hakyeon replies back, but Taekwoon doesn’t dare look at that, feeling like an abject disaster. 

(Now he has to bribe and blackmail the others into catching coffee and not bailing). He’s too old for this….

-

Another month passes by in a flash, and they - Taekwoon and Hakyeon - are holed up in the office again, putting the final touches on the proposal.

Steel Heart had been a bust, Wonshik had to fly to Spain for a conference, so they had rescheduled. But then, Hyuk had an emergency schedule and then Jaehwan flew to Egypt. In the end, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were stuck eating takeout in the office in the late hours, and being judged by Hongbin in the lifts during daylight hours. 

Sadly, they had not moved much beyond wishing each other good night before departing, sometimes sharing office gossip and becoming extremely familiar with one another’s takeout preferences and sleeping schedules. But even then, it was comfortable. 

“I think that should be it,” Hakyeon’s voice startles Taekwoon back into the present, to find Hakyeon, sitting at the other end of the couch, in a peach cashmere sweater and twirling a pen between his fingers. “What do you think?”

“Hmm,” Taekwoon hums. “I think we’re good to go. I feel the donor would appreciate the thoroughness of our proposal and the fact that we’re submitting way before the deadline window.”

“That’s done then,” Hakyeon beams, closing off his laptop and stretching out his spine. Taekwoon misses his next words, mesmerized by the elegant slope of his neck.

“Sorry, what?” he says, once he’s done marveling at the perfection that is Cha Hakyeon.

“I said we should celebrate,” Hakyeon repeats patiently.

“We should,” Taekwoon agrees, suddenly remembering Jaehwan’s words again. “Do you want to go to The Rain with me this Saturday?”

“Just the two of us?” Hakyeon teases.

“Yes,” Taekwoon answers seriously, staring unflinchingly at Hakyeon.

“Oh,” Hakyeon loses his composure for a good second before a blush stains his neck. “I-I’d like that. But aren’t they always booked out?”  

“I’ll get a reservation then,” Taekwoon replies, getting out his phone and scrolling down his contacts list. “Jaehwan’s friends with the owner and we’ve been there a couple of times. He’ll get us in.”

Unaware of the odd look that settles on Hakyeon’s face, Taekwoon dials his friend.

“Hyungie!” Jaehwan greets. “What’s up?”

“How come I haven’t heard from you all day?” Taekwoon pouts. Jaehwan usually shared at least 5 gifs of cute animals every day, but today he’d been radio silent.

“I’ve been resting, mom,” Jaehwan drawls cheekily before succumbing into coughing.

“Are you ill?” Taekwoon frowns.

“No?” Jaehwan wheedles.

“Jae..,” Taekwoon sighs.

“Just a little bit,” Jaehwan confesses. “But I’m taking meds and fluids, so don’t worry!”

“Have you had solid food yet? Anything with actual nutritional value?” Taekwoon persists.

“Suddenly I can’t hear anymore,” Jaehwan quips, and Taekwoon presses his lips together. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Your door code’s still the same, right?” Taekwoon asks, ignoring him.

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m dropping by to make you food,” Taekwoon says decisively, hanging up before Jaehwan can splutter excuses. “I’m heading to Jaehwan’s. He’s ill and hasn’t had food all day,” he says to Hakyeon.

“Oh no,” Hakyeon frowns in concern. “Want me to go with you?”

Taekwoon thinks for a bit before nodding. “You can help distract him while I force him to eat. Warning though, he’s an aegyo monster. Try not to succumb to him.”

Hakyeon laughs, gathering up his trench coat and messenger bag, but Taekwoon bites his lip, wondering where he can find a grocery store open at this hour.

-

“So...Hakyeon hyung is here,” Jaehwan whispers, appearing in the kitchen, sporting a wadded up ball of tissue stuck inside his nose.

“Hmm,” Taekwoon nods, reaching out and removing the wad before handing Jaehwan a new tissue. “Don’t clog your nose, it’s unhealthy and unsanitary.”

“Sure thing, mom,” Jaehwan sighs, patting his belly, which is now full of soup and bread, thanks to Taekwoon and Hakyeon. And speaking of Hakyeon…

“Hyung, why are you so dense?” Jaehwan hisses, handing a towel to Taekwoon after he’s finished rinsing the dishes in the sink.

“What do you mean?” Taekwoon frowns, turning the tap off and leaning against the counter.

“You walked in without knocking, made yourself at home in my kitchen, leaving Hakyeon hyung to awkwardly stare at me wearing my sleeping shorts and the sweater I stole from you this Saturday,” Jaehwan replies. “If that wasn’t enough, after making the food, you insisted on spoon-feeding me, while he just sat there quietly. Do you see how that looks from a person who is interested in you?”

Taekwoon pauses, letting Jaehwan’s words sink in. Hakyeon, who had been in a cheerful, teasing mood on the drive over, had indeed become quiet as the night had progressed, and even now, he was sitting quietly in Jaehwan’s living room…

“I didn’t realize?” Taekwoon says incredulously.

“Go talk to him,” Jaehwan nudges. “Tell him there’s nothing to worry about, that you just like nagging at me. I’m going to nap in my room, so feel free to use the guest rooms, it’s quite late.”

Taekwoon leans over to gently ruffle Jaehwan’s hair in gratitude before pushing him out of the kitchen. He watches as a whining Jaehwan burrows against Hakyeon’s side for a cuddle, and how that makes Hakyeon giggle, and he realizes that he needs to make this right.

Hakyeon, who has liked him for so long and been so patient with him, deserves better. Especially when Taekwoon himself is growing fond of Hakyeon, has been starting to open up and ask about his day, is beginning to feel…this is going to be okay.

Taekwoon silently walks up to Hakyeon, who is listlessly studying the music sheets spread on top of Jaehwan’s piano. 

“Do you play?” he asks quietly, gently laying a soothing hand against Hakyeon’s back when he startles.

“Not well,” Hakyeon smiles tiredly. “I play a bit of guitar though.”

“Would you play for me someday?” Taekwoon asks in a small voice.  

Hakyeon gives him a sad semi-smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Where’s Jaehwan?”

“He’s off to sleep. Said we’re welcome to use the guest rooms because it’s so late,” Taekwoon reports.

“I should head to bed then,” Hakyeon forces a fake smile, turning to walk away.

“Wait,” Taekwoon calls, gripping Hakyeon’s shoulder and turning him around. “I just-Jaehwan is my best friend. Nothing more. You-you have no reason to be concerned.”

Hakyeon bites his lip, looking away. “Are you sure?” he asks in a small voice.

Taekwoon nods, lowering his arm to cup the round of Hakyeon’s elbow. “I love him, but I’m not in love with him. I’m not in love with anyone else either,” Taekwoon confesses, hating the melancholy marring Hakyeon’s beautiful features. “But I’d like to get closer to you, even closest, if you don’t mind being patient.”

Hakyeon lets out a tiny gasp, reaching his hand up to circle around and gently squeeze Taekwoon’s wrist.“We could begin by talking? Figure things out?” Hakyeon proposes, still not meeting Taekwoon’s eyes.

“We can talk now, if you want?” Taekwoon tugs him towards the couch. “Tomorrow’s a weekend, and I think we both could do with a break.”

“I’d… like that,” Hakyeon acquiesces.

“Let me make some tea real quick,” Taekwoon replies, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“I’ll come keep you company,” Hakyeon says, finally lifting his hopeful eyes towards Taekwoon. 

-

“And?” Jaehwan asks excitedly, leaning across the counter, and looking remarkably well for someone suffering from the flu.

“We talked most of the night and fell asleep on your couch,” Taekwoon says, sipping from his cup. If he and Hakyeon had shyly begun to hold hands, that was their secret to keep.

“Of course, because hyung’s a creep, he took a photo of the two of you cuddling. And sent it to Hyogi, who made us power-jog here at 9 am,” Hongbin says, brushing a hand through his dyed blue hair. (He had never coloured his hair before starting to date Wonshik, and now he couldn’t get enough of playing around with new shades of brown with the occasional bright pastels thrown in).

“Yah, what were you doing with Hyogi at 9 am?” Jaehwan asks, munching on a piece of toast. 

“Breakfast,” Hongbin rolls his eyes. “Hyuk leeches off us when he’s broke from spending his money on figurines and manga, and is unable to afford sustenance.”

“That’s really unhealthy,” Taekwoon frowns. “Let me go feed him something.”

Hakyeon and Wonshik walk in five minutes later to see Hyuk bodily throw Taekwoon halfway across the room.

“Do I wanna know?” Wonshik asks tiredly, shifting all the grocery bags on one hand to take off his shoes with the other.

“He was trying to hug me,” Hyuk pouts. “I defended myself.”

“I think I broke something,” Taekwoon rasps, from the floor.

“Stop being melodramatic,” Hyuk glares menacingly, and Hakyeon takes the moment to intervene.

“Go help Wonshik unpack in the kitchen,” he says, thrusting his own grocery bags in Hyuk’s hand. “Are you okay?” he asks Taekwoon once Hyuk shadows Wonshik out of the room.

“But he looked so cuddly,” Taekwoon whines, and Hakyeon laughs under his breath as he sits cross-legged on the floor beside Taekwoon.

“You need to get yourself a better sense of self-preservation,” he suggests, nudging Taekwoon’s side with his big toe.

“Thank you for defending me,” Taekwoon smiles sweetly, fingers reaching out to tug at the hem of Hakyeon’s trouser.

“Wasn’t any trouble,” Hakyeon replies flippantly, ruffling Taekwoon’s hair.

Taekwoon catches his wrist and pulls him closer. “Am I too much trouble, Hakyeon? Is waiting hard?”

“Sometimes,” Hakyeon shrugs. “But I know how you are.”

“So you will wait?” Taekwoon asks, voice full of hope.

“Sure,” Hakyeon says nonchalantly, entwining their fingers together. Before Taekwoon can speak, a snort resounds from the kitchen door.

“Hey hyungs,” Hyuk grimaces. “The grandpas are being all cute and gross.” Hakyeon retracts his hand from Taekwoon to give Hyuk a saccharine smile. “Uhh,” Hyuk says nervously. “Guys, I think Hakyeon hyung is about to smother me.”

“With love, of course,” Hongbin quips.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Jaehwan adds.

“Rest In Peace,” Wonshik says solemnly, driving the figurative final nail on Hyuk’s coffin. 

Hyuk gulps before dashing into a sprint, and Hakyeon chases him, arms stretched in an inevitable hug. Hongbin and Wonshik egg Hakyeon on, while Taekwoon laughs brightly, still planted on the floor.

.

.

.

_ And Jaehwan realizes, this, right here, is what happiness is. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a ton to [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity), for helping edit this <3  
> And thanks a ton to you, for reading this ^_^ Let me know what you think~


End file.
